Cendriboy
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Les personnages d'Inazuma dans le monde de Cendrillon? Venez lire, et vous verrez ce que ça donne . Un petit délire (gros) avec une amie.


Titre: Cendriboy

Auteur: Bah... Moi Gryfounette. En même temps vous êtes sur mon profil donc bon...

Disclamer: Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Level 5 *part pleurer au royaume des bisounours*

Rating: K (langage ma foi pas trop poétique…)

Ndlsa( Note de la stupide auteur)

Coucou mes sucres d'orges *3*

Me voici avec mon premier Os sur Inazuma... Enfin Inazuma dans le monde de Cendrillon. Alors les trucs entre parenthèses sont les pensées de l'auteur (moi). Alors je m'excuse si ça a déjà été fait je n'en ai aucune idée.

Bon alors bakaphobe et les homophobes, dégagez il y a de yaoi mais pas de lemon... J'ai du mal avec le citron... '

Bon je vous laisse le texte... Bisoux*3*

Il était une fois, dans un royaume nommé Bakaland, un couple, comme il y en a des milliards sur Terre mais on s'en fou. Ce couple était composé d'un père, nommé Goenji qui était tombé amoureux d'un travelo nommé Fubuki. Ils eurent un magnifique enfant qu'ils appelèrent Caleb (biologiquement c'est pas possible mais on s'en fou… Est-ce que transformer une citrouille en carrosse c'est possible? Non bon...) Lorsque le travesti mourut d'un pneu reçu trop fort en pleine tête, Goenji se remaria. Cette fois si il avait trouvé une personne dont on ne pouvait déterminer le sexe, mais qui faisait légèrement pensé à une Draqueen

Mais suite à un terrible accident (Glisser sur une banane) Goenji mourut, confiant donc son fils à sa... Bah sa... Euh... A la personne avec qui il s'était remarié, Byron Love. Mais manque de pot, il s'avéra qu'elle avait deux filles... Pardon deux fils gay qui passaient leur temps à se déguiser en meuf. Donc, son premier fils se nommait Torch et son deuxième Fox. Et ça ne s'arrête pas là comme vous le savez, la mère et ses fils étaient des vilaines personnes. Donc, lorsqu'ils vinrent emménager dans la grande demeure de récent défunt, ils se dépêchèrent de transformé Caleb en esclave ménagère et de le nommer Cendriboy. Il fallait préciser que lui aussi était gay et que c'était également un travelo.

Un jour, on sait pas trop quand.

Il était 6heure du matin, Caleb venait de se réveillé. Il se frotta rapidement les yeux, et descendit les escaliers qui menait au grenier, sa "chambre" actuelle. Il saisit une pomme dans la corbeille de fruits, enfila sa robe brune recousu à maintes endroits et noua un veux tablier en lambeau sur le dessus ( Rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit de Caleb, THE bad boy dans l'anime... Oui je suis cruelle, mais sa vous plait de là le voir comme ça... Avouez bande d'hypocrite...) Il se muni de la liste que sa "belle-mère" lui avait gentiment laissez sur le somptueux comptoir du salon. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, et vit qu'il devait nettoyer entièrement les dalles de cristal qui composait le sol du salon. Il prit un seau et une éponge et commença à frotter tout en sifflotant une marche funèbre. Il venait tout juste de terminer lorsqu'il entendit la voix stridente de ses deux travelos de frère l'appeler pour leur petit déjeuner. Il se hâta de les préparé, et leur apporta sur un chariot d'argent. Pendant ce temps-là, il choisissait la robe que ses frères allait pouvoir porter. Il passa sa main dans sa seule mèche et s'épongea le front. Il se précipita à la porte lorsqu'on toqua à cette dernière. Il ouvrit, et sur le seuil de la porte, se trouvait le messager du roi Nathan Swift ( Le respect que je porte pour Caleb s'était pousser pour ne surtout pas se mêler à l'histoire):

\- Euh... Mère, il y a le messager du roi.

-Oh j'arrive * voix de comtesses dans les films*

Sa "Mère" dévala les escaliers avec dignité. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à coté du messager, celui-ci lui tendit une enveloppe, qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour voir ce qui nichait à l'intérieur:

Bonjour, c'est le roi.

Un bal aura lieu au château ce soir, et tous les jeunes hommes et les jeunes femmes du royaume sont invités. Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour marier mon fils avec

De 18h à...?

Pas d'alcool et tenu de soirée exigée.

Bisous bisous

Xavier et Jordan

Lorsqu'elle/ il raconta la lettre a ses filles/fils, ils hurlèrent de joie. Lorsque leur série de saut de joie fut fini ils se retournèrent vers Caleb. Sa belle-mère lui ordonna d'aller aider ses fils à se vêtirent. Il les aida donc à enfiler leur robe, puis il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Sur son seul, Byron dit:

\- Nous allons faire du shopping, pour nous trouver des magnifiques parures pour ce soir. Quant à toi, vu qu'il est évident que tu n'iras pas, je te laisse finir tes tâches.

Caleb ne répondit pas. Il voulait aller au bal mais savait pertinemment que sa mère ne le laissera pas. Donc, en lâchant un grand soupir, il se remit au travail. Il commença par nettoyé la cuisine, faire la vaisselle, pour ensuite allez s'occuper du linge. Une fois ces corvée fatigantes fini, il prit un de ses vieux ballons de football et alla jouer un peu dehors. Il s'entraina au drible, en slalomant entre les arbres. Au sommet de la petite colline qui surplombait le château de sa marâtre, il s'assit pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsqu'il aperçut au loin le carrosse de sa mère et de ses fils, il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il arriva juste à temps. Sa Mère lui donna tous ses paquet et le chargea de rendre ses fils les plus beau pour ce soir ( Il y a du boulot croyez-moi). Il commença donc par habiller Torch d'une élégante robe rouge en velours, puis s'attela au maquillage. Il mit un beau fard mat sur ses paupières puis traça un petit très de liner. Il mit du mascara et du rouge à lèvres rouge (C'est Torch le joueur de feu... Imagine imagine...). Il aida ensuite Fox a passé une très jolie robe bleu schtroumpf. Il la coiffa et la maquilla en bleu nuit, ce qui faisait très bien ressortir ses yeux... Lorsque les trois hurluberlus furent prêts, la marâtre lança à Caleb:

-Nous allons au bal. Toi tu restes ici pour t'occuper de la maison.

Caleb ne répliqua pas. Lorsqu'ils furent partit, Caleb se précipita dans le jardin lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante surgit de nulle part, faisant tomber notre cher brun à la renverse. Lorsqu'il ré ouvrit les yeux, se tenait en face de lui un jeune garçon déguiser en fée. Il était brun et portait un bandeau orange et une robe à froufrou rose (Mark que t'ai-je fait...). Il portait dans sa main droite un baguette magique avec un ballon de foot en forme de Cœur. Caleb, incrédule demanda:

\- Euh t'es qui?(Mais où j'ai foutu le respect sans déconner...)

\- Je suis Mark, ta marraine la bonne fée. Je vais t'aider à te rendre à ce bal.

-Comment?

\- Fais c'que je te dis et ne pose pas de question. Ramène-moi 6 pneus et un ballon de football.

Caleb partit chercher ce que sa " bonne fée" lui demanda. Une fois qu'il avait tout en possession, il les donna à Mark.

Celui-ci le remercia et après les avoir placés comme il le souhaitait, récita un formule magique " bibidibobidibou sakka yaroze". Les pneus prirent l'apparence de magnifiques chevaux blancs, à la crinière et au sabot doré, et le ballons se transforma en un magnifique carrosse rose bonbon. Caleb regarda Mark perplexe et lui dit:

\- C'est magnifique, mais je ne peux pas me présenter en haillons alors que les autres seront richement vêtus. (N'oubliez pas que c'est Caleb ^^)

Mark toisa le brun, et d'un coup de baguette magique, le transforma en un magnifique travestis. Caleb s'aperçut dans le reflet du carrosse et en resta bouche bée. Ses cheveux qui naturellement partaient dans tous les sens étaient plaqués sur le côté droit de son crâne, et recouvrait une partit du diadème de cristal qui tombait sur son front. Ses yeux étaient ourlé d'un fin trait de liner noir et ses cils étaient recouvert d'une bonne couche de mascara. Ses lèvres étaient agrémentées d'un gloss gris irisé. Sa robe argenté comportait des strass sur le bustier et sur les froufrous, et moulait parfaitement bien son haut du corps. Un long morceau de tissu bleu nuit recouvrait les fines épaules de son possesseur et laissait ainsi apparaître ses clavicules. Ses bras étaient recouverts de deux gants en soie. La jupe de la robe était longue, bouffante et brillait de mille feu. Caleb portait aux pieds deux ravissantes... Chaussures à crampons en verre (Petit délire de l'auteur). Caleb tournoya plusieurs fois sur lui-même comme pour se signifier que ce n'était pas un rêve. Sa marraine lui dit:

\- A minuit le sort disparaîtra

\- Tu peux pas rajouter une heure. J'ai 16 ans maintenant chui plus un gamin. (Pas merci pfoudff on s'en fou)

\- Non!

\- Okay merci quand même...

Caleb regard pour la dernière fois sa bonne fée, et grimpa dans le carrosse. Sauf que Mark, tête en l'air comme il est, a oublié le cochet. Il corrige donc vite son erreur, et Caleb se laisse voyager dans ces nouveaux véhicules. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le magnifique palace doré de sa majesté et de son fils, il inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer. Il se faufila discrètement dans la salle en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, ce qui fut dur avec son imposante robe. Il chercha des yeux le roi, et son fils, dont les éloges parvenaient jusqu'à chez lui. Il avait entendu dire que le prince était particulièrement charmant (Prince Charmant... T'as compris?... Okay je sors…) Lorsqu'il sentit l'atmosphère de la grande salle de bal l'oppresser, il se dirigea vers le balcon, pour prendre un peu d'air frais. Il observa lentement les étoiles dans le ciel, et tressauta lorsqu'il sentit un souffle derrière lui. Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux devant la beauté qui se trouvait devant lui. Le garçon en face de de lui était châtain. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés et il possédait également une demi-queue de cheval qui regroupait quelques magnifiques dreadlocks. Il avait un corps grand, élancé et légèrement musclé. Il portait de riches habits. Mais ce qui fascinait le plus Caleb, c'était ses yeux. Ourlés de cils noirs fourni, leur couleur faisait penser à du sang frais, un sang beau et pure, qui reflétait parfaitement bien les émotions de son possesseur. Lorsque Caleb eu terminé de détailler le prince, il se retourna de nouveau face au étoiles, trop timide pour oser sortir un mot. Le prince se lança donc:

-Salut, je m'appelle Jude. Je ne t'avais jamais vu... Tu es nouveau?

\- Euh... Et bien... Euh... O-oui je suis nouveau. C'est m-mon premier bal... Bégaya le brun, pendant que ses pommettes viraient au rouge

\- En tout cas je peux sans hésiter te dire que c'est toi le plus beau de la soirée, lui dit le châtain, en ayant passé sa main sur les fines hanches du travesti (Oui ce mot gâche la magie, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle briseuse d'instant magique...). Caleb bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et son visage vira au cramoisi, autant que ce fut possible. De son autre main, le prince invita le brun à danser, ce qu'il accepta piteusement. Le châtain entraina donc son "ami" sur la piste de danse. D'un mouvement fluide et gracieux, et un combat de regard intense, les deux garçons se laissèrent entraîner jusqu'à épuisement. Lorsque Caleb regarda l'horloge, il vit qu'il était minuit moins cinq.

Après cette constatation, il se dépêcha de sortir du château. Mais malheureusement une de ses baskets de verre glissa. Ayant remarqué la subite disparition de son cavalier, Jude lui courra après. Il hurla au brun de s'arrêter sous prétexte qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà trop loin pour pouvoir entendre ses paroles. Il s'apprêta à rentrer, lorsque quelque chose scintilla sur les marches du palais. C'était une des baskets en verre de son cavalier. Il s'en saisit, ayant une petite idée de comment le retrouver.

Caleb continua à courir, sentant que ses habits redevenaient ses haillons quotidien, et sa coiffure disparaître. La seule chose qu'il garda, c'était la chaussure de verre qui lui restait de sa course. Arrivé chez lui, il se dépêcha d'aller au grenier et déposa sa magnifique chaussure dans le petit coffre de sa chambre. Il enfila sa vieille chemise de nuit, et s'allongea sur le lit. Le trou qui se trouvait au plafond lui permettait d'observer un bout du ciel, et d'écouter les criquets et les grenouilles. Il adorait les bruits de la nature, cependant, aujourd'hui il était trop absorbé par ses récents souvenirs pour prêter attention à ce qui se passait dehors. Il se rappelait surtout des yeux du prince, et de ses fines lèvres roses pâles, qui avait l'air délicieux. Mais il se dit que les chances de le revoir étaient minces. Mais fatigué par cette longue soirée, il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes, se laissant bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, le coq cocoricota (je suis sûre que ça existe...-') et Caleb se leva en bougonnant. Il se changea, et fit ses tâches habituelles, lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Il allait se diriger lorsque sa belle-mère le coupa et lui dit d'attendre dans sa chambre. Il obéit, et une fois en haut, il s'assit sur les marches et commença à écouter. Il sut donc, que la personne qui avait sonné n'était autre que le prince, et le messager du roi. En entendant le nom du prince, Caleb se mit à frissonner de désir. Il entendit également que le prince avait la chaussure de sa futur marié, et que celui ou celle qui y rentrerait serait proclamé princesse du royaume. Obligatoirement, Torch et Fox se disputèrent pour la mettre en premier:

\- C'est moi d'abord, c'est MA chaussure, et c'est MON prince, Hurla le bleu.

\- Pousse-toi espèce de baleine. T'es trop grosse pour rentrer dedans. Répliqua son frère. (Pour ceux qui se demande... Oui on s'insulte vraiment de baleines avec mes amies...)

\- Sa suffit toutes les deux! Ordonna leur mère. Vous allez toutes les deux l'essayer. D'abord toi Fox, ensuite toi Torch.

Le renard lança un coup d'œil victorieux à son frère, qui le regarda en mode fais-sa-encore -une-fois-et-je-te-défonce-la-tête -en-moins-de-deux. Il glissa donc son pied dans la chaussure, qui s'avéra être trop grande pour lui. Il essaya de se justifier en vain. Ce fut au tour de son frère, qui ne put même pas plonger la moitié de son pied dans la chaussure. Il appuya de toutes ses forces, mais ça ne marcha pas:

\- Y a t- il une autre personne ici? Demanda le prince.

\- Non, nous vivons tous les trois. Répondit la mère.

-Non c'est faux! S'exclama le brun qui était descendu. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de l'essayer cette chaussure!

\- Toi tu n'es qu'un moins que rien! Rétorqua la mère. Elle s'apprêta à poser sa main sur le visage du garçon, lorsque le prince les interrompit. Il dit que la lettre stipulait que TOUT le monde devait essayer cette chaussure. Caleb enfila donc la chaussure, qui lui alla comme un gant. Jude regarda le brun dans les yeux et sourit, faisant apparaître un gène sur les joues du brun. La mère énervée, avait pris congé avec ses filles. Jude saisit la main de son futur époux, entrelaça ses doigts et dit:

\- Je veux au moins connaitre ton prénom?

\- Je m'appelle Caleb.

Jude saisit son nouvel ami et le déposa dans son carrosse privé. Lors du voyage il se lança et demanda:

\- Caleb, veux tu m'épouser?

\- Oui. Oui je le veux. Répondit le brun, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, et le regard pétillant. Jude s'approcha donc de lui, et écrasa délicieusement les lèvres du son fiancé avec les sienne. Ce doux baiser fit monter le rouge au joues du brun (Un baiser l'embarrasse mais une déclaration de mariage... Pfouuf on s'en fou...) Le châtain lécha les lèvres du brun pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. Leurs langues s'invitèrent à une danse endiablée, tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et que leur étreinte se resserrait. Ils rompirent à bout de souffle leur baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château, Jude l'emmena dans sa chambre. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire c'est que ce n'était sûrement pas pour jouer au scrabble!

Et le lendemain ils se marièrent, v écurent heureux et eurent aucuns enfants...

OoO

Citation pourrie du jour...

Alors les gens faites l'amour pas la guerre, Quoique... Nan faites pas l'amour, ça fait des gosses ça hurle et c'est chiant... Faites des crêpes, c'est bon les crêpes...-"

Moi: Ah... Enfin terminé! *s'écroule* Vous en avez pensé quoi? Oui l'humour est nul, j'en ai conscience -_-

Caleb: Je vais t'arracher les boyaux pour en faire une corde avec laquelle je te prendrai... Ça te va comme réponse * yeux très menaçant *

Moi: Glups... Euh... Hé. Hé...* fuit*

Caleb: *la rattrape* Ah tu vas crevée! Moi un travestis... VAS MOURIR!

* Toch, Fox, Caleb, Byron et Fubuki m'attachent ( je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être des travestis...)*

Moi: Mark s'il te plait...

Mark: Bibidibobidibou sakka yaroze...

Moi...-' au secours?

Bon voilà voilà c'est tout... Ah oui et j'ai une fiction à peu près sérieuse en cours, mais le prochain écrit sera... Aucune idée...

Bisous mes sucres d'orges *3*

Review siouplait?


End file.
